


Cabello vs. Jauregui

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [10]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “We’re rival up-and-coming singers and every time one of releases a new single the other does a cover to try and make it better; we’re always trying to top each other and out-cute each other, but half our fans aggressively ship us; our agents use this to their advantage and decide we should do a duet because it’ll be popular; unfortunately now that we’re in the same studio and I’ve seen what you're like I really wanna know what your lips feel like” AU





	Cabello vs. Jauregui

**Author's Note:**

> All this drama in the Fifth Harmony fandom today... makes me sad
> 
> But hey who gives a shit. Ot5 for life. Also Camila said new music this summer so PARTTYYY!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Camila was fuming. Absolutely furious. Who the hell did she think she was? Thinking she can one up her the day after her first single dropped. Not like she improved it in anyway. So what if she added in a few extra layers, not as though she made it number one instantly.

 

“Camila stop pacing.” Dinah sighed. Dinah had stuck by Camila through thick and thin as her manager in her up-and-coming career but this might make her crack.

  
“Do not tell me to stop Dinah. I am pissed.” Camila growled. “This is uncalled for.”   
  
“Well we could retaliate.” Dinah said, not looking up from her phone. Camila paused and looked at Dinah curiously.

  
“How so?”   
  
“She’s got a single out already. Just cover it and make it better.” Dinah shrugged. Camila grinned slyly, clapped her hands together and laughed.

  
“Perfect.”

 

\----

 

“How fucking dare she!” Camila yelled, slamming the door behind her.

  
“Language Mila.” Ally sighed. Camila rubbed her forehead.

  
“Where’s Dinah? I need her revenge tactics. You're too sweet Ally to pull this off.” Camila sighed, collapsing in a chair next to her.

  
“She’s late. Something about a date. I don’t know.” Ally replied. “What’s wrong Mila?”

 

“This freaking singer keeps covering my singles and making them better.” Camila grumbled. Ally looked at her sympathetically.

 

“Jauregui?” Camila nodded.

  
“Jauregui.” Dinah burst in with a psycho smile plastered on her face. “Date go that well?”   
  
“Yes but not the reason I’m grinning.” Dinah said. “Jauregui just released a new single.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Camila lunged for her phone.

  
“Perfect.”   
  


\----

 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Ally whined. “You have been battling this Jauregui singer for months Mila. Let it go.” Camila slammed her hand on the table.

  
“I shall not Ally. I shall win. She will fail.” Camila snarled. Dinah grabbed the Red Bull can from Camila’s other hand with wide eyes.

  
“No more caffeine for you Walz.” She muttered.

 

“How about we do a livestream, yeah? Let your fans calm you down.” Ally suggested. Camila took a deep breath and nodded. The laptop was quickly set up and Camila sent out a tweet. She grinned at the camera as the viewers ticked up quickly.

  
“Hey guys! Ally thought I should do a livestream to calm me down.” Camila glanced at the comments and sighed. “I’m having a bad day.” Camila sighed, Dinah sat down just off frame.

  
“She’s not having a bad day. She’s annoyed Jauregui keeps making her songs better.” Dinah corrected. Camila hit her arm and glared.

  
“Shut it Cheechee.” She hissed. Glancing at the comments had her surprised. “You know about her?” She paused as the fans replied. “What’s a Camren? And why is Dinah captain?” Dinah’s head popped in frame and she squeaked.

  
“Thanks for throwing me under the bus Camilizers.” She hissed. Camila grabbed her phone and did a google search.

  
“Camren is mine and Jauregui’s ship name.” Camila read out from her Twitter. “Dinah, why are we being shipped?” She asked, her voice dangerously low.

  
“Because you’d be cute together.” Dinah replied as though it was obvious. Camila looked unimpressed. “Do you even know what she looks like?” Camila shook her head and googled her. Camila’s eyes widened as she scrolled down the instagram page in front of her.

  
“Shit.” Camila slapped her hand over her mouth and smiled sheepishly. “I mean oh shoot.” Dinah shook her head and leaned back out of frame.

  
“Bet you wanna meet her now Chancho.” Dinah muttered. Camila put her phone down and cleared her throat.

  
“So how you guys been?” Camila asked her fans, ignoring Dinah.

 

\----

 

The livestream ended about half an hour ago and Camila was tired. Tired of fighting against Jauregui and tired of Dinah messing with her fans minds.

  
“But we’re never going to be together. I hate her.” Camila whined.

  
“No you don’t. You hate the fact she can sing just as well as you can.” Ally pointed out. Camila sighed.

  
“Same difference.” She groaned.

 

“Look, half your fans are also her fans. They rather aggressively ship you two together.” Dinah started. Camila sat up straighter.

  
“Does that mean you're her fan too?” Dinah paused and moved past the question quickly.

 

“We’re using this to our advantage. You want to be made big in the industry and so does Jauregui. Therefore Ally and I have spoken to Normani from Jauregui’s management and you two are doing a duet.” Dinah said. Camila’s jaw dropped.

  
“What? Hell no!” Camila’s outburst met Dinah’s scowl. “Why can’t we use our fight as something. Like ‘Cabello vs. Jauregui’ or something?”   
  
“Sounds like a boxing match.” Ally muttered. Camila rolled her eyes. Dinah tapped her phone on the table and Camila looked over at her with a pained expression.

  
“You want to move up in the world or what? It’s not like I’m asking you to film a sextape with her. Although some fans would like that.” Dinah said thoughtfully.

  
“I am not filming a sextape with my mortal enemy.” Camila said through grit teeth.

  
“Kidding, kidding.” Dinah replied. Ally looked at her skeptically.   
  
“No you weren’t.”

 

\----

 

It was the first day of Camila’s duet with her mortal enemy. Who was late.

  
“So rude.” Camila muttered, tapping her foot while they waited in the studio. “Can I just leave? I don’t want to do this.” Camila asked Dinah.   
  
“You are doing this Walz even if I have to tie you to a chair for it.” Dinah didn’t even look up from her phone.

 

“Kinky.” A husky voice came from the doorway and Camila looked up. She tried to scowl but those Instagram pictures didn’t do her justice. Lauren Jauregui was flawless even in her casual state. Her hair done up in a scruffy ponytail, oversized purple hoodie going down to her knees and Camila really hopes she’s wearing shorts under that or else this is going to be a long day. There was a coffee cup in each hand and Camila raised her eyebrow at it. Lauren held on out to her with a smile.

  
“Sorry I kept making your songs better.” She said cheekily. Camila rolled her eyes and took the coffee cup, she took a sip and was surprised at the sweet hot chocolate rolling across her tongue. “I heard you prefer chocolate over coffee.” Lauren said, looking down at the floor.

 

Okay, she was making it really hard to hate her right now. Camila smiled at her and hummed appreciatively.

 

“Thanks. Oh and I’m not sorry about making your songs better. You could use the help.” She said with a teasing smile, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. Lauren looked up and laughed.

 

“Alright Camren, ideas for a duet today. We can record it later. Let’s do this.” Dinah said before scurrying into the corner to sit with Normani and Ally.

  
“You heard the lady.” Camila said with a grin, rolling backwards on her chair and leaning against the soundboard. Lauren pulled up a chair and took out her notebook, placing it next to Camila’s.

  
“Right so I’ve got a few already.”

 

\----

 

It was actually going really well. Like shockingly well. Camila hadn’t tried to kill Lauren yet and was actually finding it difficult to remember why she hated her in the first place.

 

Lauren was the sweetest person she’d ever met; always bringing her drinks and snacks as she worked on the song, reminding her to take breaks when she did and basically keeping Camila alive for the two weeks it took. Not only was she sweet and kind but she was also really funny; always making jokes and being snarky with absolutely no intentions of being mean. Camila couldn’t help but notice she also laughed at every single one of Camila’s jokes, something that never happened. Dinah had told her multiple times to just stop when it came to jokes.

 

“Seriously Mila, I told you that you’d like her.” Dinah said when Lauren was in the booth recording her first part.

 

“Shut it Dinah.” Camila muttered, smiling when Lauren caught her eye and grinned.

 

“Whipped.” Dinah coughed and Camila pushed her off her chair, making Lauren laugh and ruin her recording. Camila shrugged at a scowling Dinah.

 

Back to Lauren, she’s sweet but also the sexiest creature Camila has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Like one second she’ll be pulling a stupid face and the next she’s letting her hair fall across her face and letting her eyes dull down to a seductive emerald green while she looks at you.

 

This is why Camila now has trust issues.

 

\----

 

It was done. Finally. It took a few weeks but it was done. Camila was recording her final part and Lauren was watching her through the glass. It was hard to focus when those green eyes were boring into your skull but Camila fought through it.

 

It was getting harder to ignore now. Those annoying butterflies that appeared whenever Lauren walked in the room. That habit of checking Lauren out when she wasn’t watching. Not to mention the way Camila practically swooned whenever Lauren sung. Camila Cabello was attracted to Lauren Jauregui and she was so screwed.

 

So when she finished her part and she got the thumbs up she pulled the headphones off her ears and ruffled her hair when she felt strong arms wrap her up in a hug and spin her around gently.

  
“We did it Camz.” Oh that was another thing Lauren started doing; calling her Camz. Camila laughed and gripped Lauren’s biceps as she was placed down on the ground.

  
“Looks like we did.” She replied breathless from laughing. Lauren made no move to step away and kept Camila close with her hands on her hips. “So you know how we’re mortal enemies?”   
  
“Yeah…” Lauren replied with a grin.

  
“Well, you see, I’ve kind of got to know you and you're really sweet and sexy and I kind of want to know what your lips feel like.” Camila said quietly. Lauren grinned and tightened her hold on Camila’s hips.

 

“What a coincidence. Me too.” She replied before leaning in and pressing her lips softly to Camila’s. Camila melted in Lauren’s arms, sliding her arms around her neck and arching into her softly. It seemed fitting, to have their first kiss in a recording booth.

 

There was a rapping on the booth’s glass and the pair pulled apart to look over at Dinah, Ally and Normani, all of whom were smug. Camila flipped Dinah off before pulling Lauren’s lips back to hers with a smile.

 

\----

 

Camila and Lauren were sitting in Camila’s apartment watching YouTube videos when they found out.

  
I say watching. More like it was on in the background while they made out on the sofa. Lauren was just pulling Camila onto her lap when she broke away with a frown.

  
“Lo.” Camila whined, placing a hand on her cheek to get her to turn back.

  
“Shh.” Lauren batted Camila’s hand away and kept watching the TV. Camila leaned back slightly and tugged on Lauren hair, making her wince and look a Camila.

  
“Excuse me? Did you just shush me?” Camila asked with a dangerous glint in her eye. Lauren gulped but before she could defend herself Camila’s attention was also drawn to the TV.

 

“Singers Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui are set to release their first duet together after months of trying to out do each other. Dinah Jane from Camila’s team said ‘it was only a matter of time before it happened. They’re both talented and we were just waiting for the right moment.’”

  
“Huh, Dinah actually said something intelligent for me for once.” Camila muttered. Lauren snorted and placed soft kisses against Camila’s neck while Camila watched the screen.

  
“However reports of something other than singing happening in the studio came through minutes after their initial announcement.” Lauren paused at her sucking of Camila’s soft skin and looked up at Camila in confusion.

  
“Should we have left Mani and Dinah in charge of announcing it?” Lauren asked warily. Camila nodded and kissed her again.

  
“We had more important things to do. Besides they used our accounts. No one needs to know it wasn’t us.” Camila breathed out over Lauren’s lips.    
  
“Ally Brooke, Camila’s best friend, posted this pic on Twitter with the caption #camrenisreal.” Both Lauren and Camila whipped their heads to the screen to see a vaguely blurry picture of the two of them making out in the booth, hands tangled in hair and resting on places a lot lower than waists.

 

“Ally, how could you?” Camila whispered. Lauren shrugged and pulled Camila onto her lap, turning off the screen at the same time.

  
“Who cares? We were going to announce it at our performance in a few days.” Lauren mumbled. Camila turned back to her and grinned slyly.

  
“Fair point.” She muttered before capturing Lauren’s lips in a slow, teasing kiss.

  
They can deal with their fans and their friends later. Now they had more important things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / comments / kudos welcome and hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
